In the water treatment industry it is known to use activated polymers to bind with and help remove suspended solids in a water stream. One type of activated polymer is formed by mixing an emulsion of oil and polymer forming compounds with water to initiate the polymerization reaction. The polymer forming compounds which may comprise monomers or oligomers react in the presence of water to polymerize. The monomers are therefore supplied emulsified in oil and a surfactant to prevent polymerization until desired. The oil must be separated from or stripped away from the monomer in the presence of water to initiate polymerization which may be referred to as activating the polymer.
A common polymer activation system involves injecting the monomer and oil mixture into a stream of water in a pipe and at an acute angle with the mixing action then separating the monomer from the oil to initiate polymerization. It is also believed that the impact of the monomer and oil mixture against the wall of the pipe results in some physical stripping of oil from the monomer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,477 to Paul R. Plache shows a prior art mixing system with a round, secondary fluid insertion channel flowing into a round primary fluid inlet channel at an acute angle. However, there remains a need for activation systems which are more efficient and result in a greater degree of polymerization of the monomer feed. More efficient polymerization will result in more efficient solids removal.